


Return at Night

by waywardwritings



Series: Prompts from Tumblr (Merlin edition) [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Originally Posted on Tumblr, male reader - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26667700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/waywardwritings/pseuds/waywardwritings
Summary: You try to come home without disturbing Leon but he likes to mess with you.
Relationships: Leon/Reader
Series: Prompts from Tumblr (Merlin edition) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940365
Kudos: 5





	Return at Night

You came back from a quest that had you away for a month and you entered yours and Leon’s room closing the door as quietly as possible as not to wake him up. He looked innocently blissful asleep and you hate to disturb, dispite desperately wanting to wake him up to greet him. You begin to get changed to slip into bed with your partner, opting for a pair of soft trousers. 

You were turning around and Leon was standing right behind you making you make a embarrassingly high pitch noise. You narrowed your eyes at him and he laughed lightly and embraced you. “Not funny.” You grumble.

“Yeah it is.” He pulled away.

“I’ve missed you dearly.” You sighed.

“As have I, my love.” 

He placed his hands on each side of your head and leaned in. Moonlight gently illuminated the room. “I love you.” You smile up at him.

Without a moment of hesitation. He caught your lips and you lean into the kiss, stomach twisting just like it has done every time he kissed you. It was gentle and loving. 

You put your hand on the back of his head pulling him down, he growled softly and deepened the kiss parting your lips. You stopped thinking has he moved his hands to your thighs. Lifting you up as if you weighed nothing, you wrap your legs around his waist. Then placed you on the desk. The month’s worth tension you both feel melts away as you solidify your romantic connection.

Your lips remained connected even after you finish kissing both of you panted trying to catch your breaths. You both laugh breathily before he drags you to bed.


End file.
